Certain gas sensors rely on physical changes or chemical changes in a chemical sensing material while in the presence of a gas to determine concentration of the gas in a surrounding environment. Further, certain chemical sensing materials preferentially operate at a temperature above normal ambient or room temperatures. However, incorporating a conventional heater in a gas sensor device can cause damage to other integrated components of the gas sensor device, increase cost of the gas sensor device and/or increase power consumption of the gas sensor device.